


be skeptical of their smiles

by livmoores



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Dimitri/Byleth, CSS Fic, Discord Chat - Freeform, Gen, Humor, I got nothing bro i got nothing, Is this a crackfic? Probably, background felix/annette, background sylvain/ingrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmoores/pseuds/livmoores
Summary: The Blue Lions play Among Us on discord.
Relationships: Blue Lions Students & Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	be skeptical of their smiles

**Author's Note:**

> have work skins enabled.
> 
> css fics take a lot but dammit, I was determined.

  
# general  
  


Dimitri  
i FAR412  
i downloaded among us! let's play!  


* * *

swordmaster  
what the fuck is that  


* * *

genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist  
DID YOU REALLY DOWNLOAD AMONG US WITHOUT TELLING ME LMAO WTF DIMITRI!!!!!!!!!!!  
do you even know what this game is  
BRUH OK BET LET'S GOO YOU ALLL IN???   


* * *

nightingale  
ooooohhh omg I can't wait!!! joining rn!!!  


* * *

merciebeaucoup   
i'm in! have you guys played before? ashe and I were playing last night  


* * *

phoenix rising  
it was a lot of fun!!! i'm looking forward to this game!!  


* * *

Dedue  
I have some work to do, otherwise I would. Enjoy the game.  
Ashe will let me know if you guys are still playing when I am done.  


* * *

horsing around  
I'm in as well. Ready to start?  


* * *

Dimitri  
One moment, Byleth is joining us.  
@fishingqueen  


* * *

"Dimitri, I've never played this game before."

"I haven't either but Sylvain said it was a lot of fun."

Dimitri hit 'start' on his computer. The game screen flashed in front of him and he diverted his eyes away from Byleth's phone. "Turn off your sound, beloved. Apparently, that ruins the game if you play with your sound on while others are nearby."

Byleth pursed her lips as she stared at her phone. The word 'CREWMATE' was on her screen. She silenced the volume on her phone, knowing it was best to trust Dimitri, and leaned back in the couch. The controls were self-explanatory and she laughed at Dimtiri having an eye-patch on his blue blob. It was only when she had finally gotten the hang of the controls did something happen. 

"God dammit!"

  
# general  
  


fishingqueen  
i died  


* * *

genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist  
SLPDJKGKLSKGLSDKJ BYLETH YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT  
FUCK  
DIMITRI COME GET YOUR GIRL SHES KILLING MY VIBE   


* * *

genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist  
guess we all know byleth's not the imposter  
_lame_  


* * *

nightingale  
dnw byleth! i will avenge you!  


* * *

Felix scowled at his computer screen. Unbeknowest to his friends, he had been playing Among Us since the game first launched. It was something he did in his free time. He was skilled at the game and knew it. Yet his friends, as chaotic as they were, and the fact that there were two impostors, left him wondering. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Byleth's body and sighed. There was no point in reporting it since she had announced her death to the world. If he reported it, he would look suspicious. 

"Aha!"

Dimitri was dead in storage. Felix clicked the report button.

  
# general  
  


horsing around  
Where?  


* * *

swordmaster  
storage. dimitri. i saw sylvain running away from the boddy  


* * *

genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist  
really, fe?  
i was on my way to oxygen, you know, since those were sabotaged  
didnt you JUSt scream about killing the boar today in our text thread?   


* * *

phoenix rising  
kinda sus  
but felix is always calling dimitri boar :(   


* * *

horsing around  
Ashe has a point. I was trying to swipe my card in admin.  


* * *

merciebeaucoup   
TRYING, you say?  


* * *

horsing around  
This is my first time playing the game and I was swiping too fast.  
I didn't see anything. I have no idea. I'm skipping.

* * *

"You've been playing for two minutes and you're skipping your vote?!" Sylvain protested. 

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "I have no reason to suspect anything. Neither do you. It's Felix. He would be _boasting_ about the chance to kill Dimitri. This might be my first time playing the game but I know how you play. He didn't self-report." She narrowed her eyes. "And if you had turned your volume down on time, you could have hid the fact that you're a crewmate better." 

"Pretty sus of you to say, babe."

Sylvain looked over to the chat, which was silent.

"Really? You're really saying sus in person?"

"Turn off your volume next time," Ingrid said with a shrug. "I love you and I cherish you, but I will destroy you in this game in order to win."

  
# general  
  


horsing around  
I encourage you all to skip. We have no proof.  


* * *

swordmaster  
i agree. i did not kill boar  


* * *

genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist  
INGRID FUCKING DID IT  
SHE'S THREATENING ME  
SERIOUSLY SHE'S TURNING THE ATTENTION TO ME WHAT THE FUCK?   


* * *

phoenix rising  
have you never played a game with your gf before sylvain?  
she's ruthless  


* * *

merciebeaucoup   
kinda sus tho!!!  


* * *

nightingale  
i have no idea, I'm skipping!  


* * *

Ashe clicked 'skip vote' and confirmed. Felix would have not been able to contain himself and blurted out that he had killed Dimitri. Byleth was dead, so that ruled her out. The screen flashed and showed that only Sylvain had voted for Felix. Ashe snorted with laughter. The day Sylvain voted for Ingrid was the day he had evidence beyond a reasonable doubt. Shocking no one, Felix had voted for Sylvain. 

* * *

**[NO ONE WAS EJECTED]**

* * *

A loud gasp escaped Mercedes lips as she stared at Felix, dead in the med bay. It had taken some three minutes and two sabotages before they stumbled on another dead body. Frantically, she fumbled for the report button. The controls were hard on her phone but she made do. Their tasks were only about 75% complete and she _had_ to get this right.

  
# general  
  


merciebeaucoup   
ANNIE WAS RUNNING AWAY FROM THE MED BAY  


* * *

nightingale  
BECAUSE THE IMPOSTER TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS AGAIN!!!  
MERCIE HOW COULD YOU   


* * *

swordmaster  
can you not see the ghosts  


* * *

Dedue  
No.  
I've put off work and I will be joining the next game.  


* * *

phoenix rising  
annie was with me and she hasn't killed me yet  
tho she's been stalking me  


* * *

nightingale  
MERCIE LITERALLY OUTED ME BUT NOT YOU? IS THAT NOT SUS FOR YOU GUYS  


* * *

genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist  
actually yeah  
but at the same time merci wouldn't do that unless she had a reason???  
she would self report tho   


* * *

phoenix rising  
MERCEDES SELF REPORTED AGAINST ME LAST TIME WE PLAYED  
I'm voting merci  


* * *

**[MERCI ME WAS NOT THE IMPOSTER]**

Mercedes laughed. She had to give Ashe credit. The first thing she had done was self-report in order to not be suspicious. The blonde had learned quickly that with her group of friends, that was not the way to go. All their alarm bells would be ringing.

The game reloaded and Mercedes, now a pink ghost, decided to follow people around. Her tasks had long been completed. She saw Dimitri struggling to swipe his card as a ghost, Felix haunting the O2 room, and Byleth in the cafeteria. In the reactor room, she saw the dead body. It was Sylvain. How long would it take before they found the body? Mercedes wandered through the halls until found the imposter, who was stabbing someone.

**[DEFEAT]**

  
# general  
  


Dimitri  
Does that mean the game is over?  


* * *

fishingqueen  
You did really well!  


* * *

phoenix rising  
SDGKJLSDGJK ANNIE  
I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU KILLED ME LIKE THAT WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU  


* * *

swordmaster  
i was murdered by my own girlfriend  


* * *

Dedue  
I cannot wait to play in the next round.  


* * *

genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist  
ingrid, baby, I am sorry I douted you  
i should have known us gingers are brutal  
im so proud of you and ur win :')   


* * *

nightingale  
>:)  


* * *

merciebeaucoup   
I KNEW IT WAS YOU AND YOU LIED TO ME! ANNIE!!   


* * *

nightingale  
I'm sorry!!!! i had too!!!  


* * *

horsing around  
Well played, Annie!  
Round two?  


* * *

fishingqueen  
Dedue, are you in?  


* * *

Dedue  
Entering the game now.  


* * *

**[IMPOSTER]**

Dedue smiled. Like Felix, he had been playing the game for awhile. The group had no idea what was coming.


End file.
